Dudley Does It Again
Dudley Does It Again is the fifth episode of the first series. Plot When night falls at Ffarquhar, Thomas and Percy return to their sheds while their crews among many other people go to drink at the local pub, Mason's Arms. Recently, Dudley's shed was knocked down and turned into a high-rise of flats. So, Dudley had to sleep in the yards by the pub. The summer had come as the days grew longer. The summer had also brought more drinkers to the pub. Mason's Arms was full to the extent that some of the drinkers had to drink on the garden. Most summer nights after a hard day's worth of work, Henry would arrive at Mason's Arms. Normally, Henry would not be allowed on the Ffarquhar Branch Line, but no one seemed to care that he was there. Henry has a drinking problem, but that's another story. The landlord of Mason's Pub replaced the water tower on his property to fill engines' tanks with booze instead of water. Henry left after his tank was promptly filled with the alcoholic liquid. Sometimes, James would turn up on the branch line, no one seemed to care about that either. James is a show-off, and Dudley hates him, but likes to make fun of him for that reason. Dudley complained to James that he doesn't get enough sleep because of him. James called Dudley stupid in reply; Dudley only stuttered "I can't..." The next morning, Dudley complained to Thomas and Percy about the main line drinkers. The shunter diesel complained that the big engines never invite him to go to drink with them, but this was just a lie to try to get Thomas and Percy on his side. Thomas and Percy did not believe all of Dudley's excuses and complaints. The next night was worse for Dudley, as the pub was packed on a Friday night. Soon, everyone, including Henry and James had left to go home. The station platform was packed with people trying to make their drunken way home. Diesel has a night service down the branch line specifically for the pub. Diesel arrived three seconds late, but all the passengers were too drunk to care. Dudley suddenly appeared and rammed into the coaches. It was a large mess, and many people were hurt. Nobody could sort the mess out until the next morning. Normally, the Fat Controller would not care what Dudley did, but since the police contacted the Fat Controller, he arrived the next morning. He told Dudley that he couldn't keep to bail Dudley out anymore. Many drunks laid dead. The Fat Controller decided that he wouldn't clean the mess up, and sent Diesel packing. Again. Characters *Dudley *James *The Fat Controller *Henry (does not speak) *Thomas (does not speak) *Percy (does not speak) *Diesel (does not speak) *Brum (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *The Hippie Van (cameo) Locations *Mason's Arms *Ffarquhar Goofs *Though Toby lives in the Ffarquahar Sheds along with Thomas and Percy, he is not mentioned in this episode. *When Dudley shunts his post wagon into Ffarquhar to complain about James and Henry to Thomas and Percy, he arrives on the left of the coach, yet in the next shot, he is on the right. Trivia *This episode was the last episode to feature the original Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends theme. From Episode 6 on, one of Sudrian Afro's themes is used for the title sequence. Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes